Solstice - Matt & Rebekah
by buzolicious
Summary: Matt & Rebekah's relationship after Matt turned into a vampire.


In the dark hospital room Matt opened his blue eyes with a strong was nearly choking, then tried to breathe. Succesfull. He looked around. Meredith Fell. She was changing his liquid serum. She smiled to him.

- "Welcome back Matt Donovan."

Matt's head was exploding. He tried to remember something,anything. Nope. His brain was like empty signboard. He wanted to talk. He couldn't. Then he tried again and his voice was nearly whispering.

- " , why I am here exactly?What happened?"

Meredith gulped and looked around a little bit.

- "Matt, I think you should get rest before you start questioning everything."

Matt understood that something was wrong and Meredith was avoiding to answer grabbed Meredith's arm while she was turning her back. It was strong move. Matt was surprised how he grabbed that much strongly. Obviously,Meredith was hurting, she mopped. Matt held her hand back and said fastly :

- "Wow.I'm sorry I didn't wanna hurt you."

- "I know Matt, it's alright."

Matt widened his blue eyes and looked deeply towards to Meredith with a beg

- "Meredith,please. Tell me what's going on?"

Meredith left a long couldn't avoid his questions forever afterall.

- "Matt. I am so sorry."

Matt listened carefully.

- "Do you remember.. the accident? Wickery Bridge?"

Matt tried to remember…He had a sudden flashback with the words "Wickery Bridge." He was with Elena. He was trying to protect her, he was basically kidnapping her for her own good. Matt came back to that moment with a hurry.

- "Oh my God. Elena! Elena. Is she… Is she?"

Damon walked into room with an reckless answer.

- "Dead? Nope." He turned to Meredith and asked if she need anything and if everything is under control… was that mean? Under control? Matt was confused. He toned :

- "Where is Elena?"

Damon replied patiently.

- "At 't worry she is okay as much as… you." Then his voice reduced. "She is living her own hell right now."

Matt was confused again. If Elena was okay, then why she were living in hell? Was she hurt ? Was she crippled? Matt shook his head to erase this his head. It was turned to Meredith

- "Why is he even on serum?"

- "Because he shouldn't get any attention from other hospital members.

Damon nodded. Then he widened his baby-blue eyes again.

- "Meredith.. Is it..I mean it's not." he volumed down and continue "blood serum?"

Meredith took a look to Matt and turned to Damon

- " is Vitamin C liquid. It was the nearest color to blood."

Damon agreed.

- "Wise choice."

Meredith's bleep device started to beep. She hurried.

- "I have to rest, Matt." when she was walking out from room,she came back and added.

- " Oh and Damon. Leave him alone little bit." and she walked away.

Damon smirked.

- "Orders are orders.I am ya."

Matt straighten up in bed.

- "Wait. Wait Damon. I need someone to explain me everything! "

Damon turned to Matt.

- "Allright. Shoot it." he was nearly enjoying it.

Matt panicked. What should he ask first?

- "What's the date today? When the accident happened? Since when I am here?"

Damon stopped him.

- "Whoa whoa jockboy. Easy. It's been 2 days since came to hospital at accident night and then the other day which is yesterday, all day you sleepy head!" he smirked.

- "You really don't remember anything, do you?" he asked.

Matt remembered Elena's scream in his ears. _"Matt,look out!"_ There was someone on the bridge. He turned fastly the wheel hard with ..Water. A lot of was struggling to solve seat belt. He wasn't struggling. He was weak. He must have crashed his head somewhere because his head was under the blue water, he closed his eyes to wish Elena not to for him, it was too late.

Matt's thoughts interrupted by door knocking. Who was knocking the door so harshly? Matt got disturbed. He yelled.

- "Come in?"

Damon smirked again, he said

- "Well obviously Barbie came to visit teenagers." and he walked away.

Caroline walked towards to Matt and she hugged her was about to cry but she held murmured

- "Oh.. Matt.." and she started crying.

Matt hugged her back tightly and tried to console should have been frightened to lose Elena and him.

- "Hey Care. I am okay.I am are you crying?"

Caroline straightened up. She looked Matt's face.

- "Matt you are not.. Okay."

It was Matt's turn to be frightened again.

- "Why?"

Caroline didn't reply was crying. Matt grabbed her shoulders and asked insistently.

- "Caroline! Why? What's wrong with me?"

Caroline started talking

- "Matt…On Wickery Bridge Rebekah set you guys up. Then your car drive off to bridge to Wickery Pond." She stopped and sobbed.

So that "someone" on the bridge was was okay with the story until now. He said impatiently

- "And?Go on Caroline!Tell me everything."

- "And then Rebekah wanted to help you because she wanted Elena you."

Matt felt anger against Rebekah slowly.

- "I mean I know this things because I went after Rebekah as soon as I heard to her, Elena was already she took you off from car and tried to do something like first aid until ambulance came…

But she said you were barely breathing and you weren't gonna make until help she made you drink her blood. So that her blood could heal your wounds and system."

Matt's pupils were kept listening curiously.

Caroline continued

- "Then you started to heal ambulance came, you were almost completely healed. Except your conscious wasn't 's why you don't then Rebekah heard ambulance coming, she ran Stefan came and he took Elena out from car to surface. Ambulance took both of you. They said Elena was dead already. And you were alive. But… in your system something was wrong. Your system was denying to take first-aid and you started to deny coughed water with blood and… When you came to hospital…" She stopped. She didn't have a heart to say she had to. Matt was her friend. Her Matt.

- "When you came to hospital,Meredith said it was too late. She said you are dead!"

Matt couldn't be true, because he was breathing, and as far as he knows,he was living right then.

- "Then Meredith said she gave Elena Damon's blood when she came to hospital before the accident day." Caroline said these words one by one

- "And…she…died. It means…" Matt terrified. He was thinking that it was his fault.

- "It means she is a vampire. Oh my God." Caroline continued

- "Then Elena woke up asked you, and she was okay…Except the fact that she was vampire… I mean she was physically okay."

Matt was in pain for come he could have lived and Elena died? It wasn't interrupted his thoughts by talking

- "Then you woke ..It was you were were… . .That's why it was impossible…Unless." Caroline stopped and took her eyes off from Matt's face. She couldn't look. She looked far away.

Matt was startled.

- "Unless… I TURN TO A VAMPIRE!" he screamed.

Caroline nodded.

- "I am so sorry…"

Matt shook his head with denial. He couldn't be. No that was impossible.

- "Oh my God.I. am. a. vampire." Caroline held his head with affection and consoled him.

- "Ssssht. It's 's okay. If it's any consolation, you are not vampire didn't complete the Matt…You have so less time to feed. Otherwise…You will be dead. Again." She smiled tried to console him.

All these were too much for ?Transition?Blood? It must have been joke. Very very bad he asked suddenly

- "Did Elena feed?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. Ah this boy never stop loving Elena. It is always about Elena. She answered.

- "Yes right now,it's time for you to decide."

Matt was in Caroline's arms. She might have been his ex girlfriend,but now she was his best friend. He was in shock. Was that a good thing? Being a vampire, being something supernatural, something dark, something powerful… Was that really wicked? He picked his head up from Caroline's arms and asked with curiousity, when his blue eyes were shining;

- "Caroline.. Why am I in hospital? If..you know, if I am a vampire?"

Caroline was aware of this question is gonna come eventually.

- "Well, my mom said we should keep town in peace without alerting is changing your serums daily to keep your body warm and no one knows how your body reacting to blood and being a newbie-vampire." Then Caroline nodded.

- "Too soon."

Matt was determined.

- "Okay. Teach me."

Caroline didn't get quite well.

- "Okay what? Teach what?"

- "I will drink human. Or human blood. I don't know what are you guys calling this process."

Caroline was wasn't expecting acceptance from Matt to his new situation that much quickly. On the other hand, that decision should have been taken quickly. She start talking in a hurry

- "Well, okay. I am glad you accepted. Tho I wouldn't let you take your decision otherwise. But anyway, I will teach everything to you just like Stefan taught me. First we need to feed you from human blood. You are not obligated to drink from human vein, we can use just in case, I need to show you feed from human directly, so that when you hug your mom, or someone you like, you are not gonna want to drain their need to keep it under is volunteer to present her left wrist to you, because she claims that Donovan and Fell families were too close through the years and she just wanna help you."

- "Wait wait wait. Hold on there. How am I supposed to know that I am not gonna hurt her?"

Rebekah came into room.

- "Well because your loyal friend Caroline will be here to help you and protect Meredith Fell."

Matt's eyes widened got mad. No, he was beyond mad.

- "Go away. I never want to see you again."

Rebekah seemed sad. She tried to stay strong but her eyes were filled with tears.

- "Matt. I am so sorry, I thought your friends killed my brother,because of saving precious Elena."

- "Don't even say a word about Elena. You killed me!"

- "I tried to save you. I never wanted to hurt you! But…"

Caroline gulped and interrupted them.

- " 's not right time for needs to feed."

But Matt didn't seem to hear Caroline. He completed Rebekah's sentence.

- "But I was collateral damage. Right?"

Rebekah found nothing to say. Afterall she sacrificed Matt's life for her vengeance feelings.

- "Matt, Meredith is coming." Caroline interrupted Rebekah's Meredith Fell's footsteps.

Door knocked only once.

- "Hi there, Matt. How are you feeling now? I guess you heard bad news huh?"

- " , you don't have to do this.I don't know this stuff. I don't know how to be a vampire, I don't even know how to do this fang move."

Caroline and Rebekah couldn't help but smile.

Meredith was sharing Matt's doubts, but she was courageous.

- "It's okay Matt, Caroline will be here to stop you if there's any complications."

- "You mean if I can not hold myself from killing you."

- "Just drink it. Okay? I am your doctor and I said it's required for your treatment."

Meredith took some needle and did a small veinpath for Matt.

Matt was understanding the craving now. He was like hearing so good food smell when he was starving. He felt the canines aching. When he put his tongue on his canines, he felt the sharp shapes of them.

He just wanted to rip Meredith's skin and reach her vein so that he can drink her blood. He didn't want to hurt her. He just wanted to go to source of blood.

Matt's tongue met with Meredith's blood. He licked the wound first. Then ripped his fangs through her skin. Meredith she stood.

Caroline and Rebekah were smelling the blood. Obviously Caroline was keeping it under control, but Rebekah was trying to look another side and distract herself while she was trying to put her fangs down. It doesn't really matter if Rebekah is older than Caroline, it was all about keeping it under control. And since Rebekah was always feeding directly from vein, it was so hard to keep it controlled. On the other hand, Caroline was cool about it. She was domesticating her nature by drinking from blood bag or animals.

After a while, Rebekah turned towards to Caroline and checked if she's looking out for Matt or nodded and tried to say in relaxing tone

- "That's enough Matt. You don't wanna hurt , now she is gonna go, and you will let her, because you are full."

Matt was never perfect he was good at regressed with Caroline's words. He felt his veins on his face were relaxing and filling with blood. He felt more healthy then he powerful. He threw himself to bed said

- "I can't believe I am saying this,but it was…Great."

He stir himself up when Meredith was taking care of her wound with bandage.

- "Oh my God, I am so grateful Mrs. Fell, I just.."

Meredith was in warm tone.

- "It's alright Matt. This town gave so much loss. Especially young population. As a founding family, it's my duty to protect this be careful to not to hurt anyone. Otherwise I won't forgive you and stake you myself. Deal? And you can call me Meredith." She smiled but Matt knew that she was nodded. He was grateful. Because he was alive. ish.

When Meredith was going out from room, she asked nicely,

- "Caroline, can we have a word please?"

Caroline followed her to out of they were alone. Matt and Rebekah.

Rebekah couldn't find courage to talk. She was just looking at Matt. Matt wasn't different either. They were just looking at each other quietly.

He broke the silence.

- "So…What's next? Should I kill someone to complete this transition?"

To be continued.


End file.
